Shattered
by BellaRose55
Summary: When Dominque gets married, Mary thought it would be her key to freedom. But when he begins to abuse Mary, her world begins to shatter. Will her secret be revealed to Joey? And will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Shattered

Chapter 1

Mary slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and walked into the house. The house was quiet and still and she did not see or hear anyone. She assumed they were all still at that party for Dominique. She soon realized she was wrong when she arrived to the kitchen. That's when she saw Kevin. Dominique's so called new husband. He was angry and tense and Mary new she was in trouble.

"Why are you home late!? You were suppose to be home at eight o'clock to finish clean! You're lucky we even let you go out!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry I was out with Joey and I lost track of time." She admitted.

"So you come home at twelve thirty." He screamed, slapping her hard across the face.

"I'm sorry." She cried as she rubbed her irritated face. _Why isn't he with Dominique? _Mary wondered.

"Yeah well I'm going t show you how sorry you'll be!" He screamed punching her stomach. Mary collapsed to the floor in pain. Kevin kicked her against the wall and she wished for Joey to save her.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

"Yes." Mary choked. Kevin took out a knife and cut the side of Mary's arm. Tears carved a path on Mary's face.

"Now go to your room!" He screamed. Mary slowly got up and managed to go to her room. She closed the door and lay on her bed.

The Next Morning

"MARY!" Dominique screamed.

"Coming!" Mary called. She quickly got out of bed and went downstairs. She was still sore from the night before and her cut was stinging. It took about an hour to stop bleeding.

"I heard you came home extremely late." Dominique spoke. "And I like how Kevin punished you. From now on he'll punish you."

"But… I didn't do anything." Mary whined.

"I'll tell you what you did. You are a useless fat ugly lump who is a waste of space. You're not even suppose to be alive." Dominique yelled. Tears rushed down Mary's face as she ran out of the house. Joey was just about to go in but Mary ran out and down the sidewalk.

"Mary!" Joey yelled as he ran after her. "Slow down!" He finally caught up. "What happened?" He asked.

"You can stop pretending that you care about me." She cried.

"Mary what are you talking about?"

"I'm a fat ugly useless lump who's not even suppose to be alive." She sobbed.

"Mary! Don't say that. That is not even close to true. You're not fat or ugly and if you weren't alive my life would be miserable." Joey comforted, pulling Mary into a hug.

"Oww, don't touch me," Mary cried.

"Did I hurt you?" Joey asked nervously.

"I'm just sore." Mary said.

"From what?" He asked.

"Dancing." Mary lied.

"You've been dancing all your life." He said confused.

"It must be a certain move I'm doing." She lied once more.

"And where'd the gash come from?" He asked as he pulled out her arm with the gash.

"Umm…I was cleaning and I hit my arm against the vacuum." She said.

"Mary tell me the truth." Joey said. Mary's cell phone went off and she knew it was Dominique.

"Hello." Mary said with dread as she answered her phone.

"Get in the house NOW!" Dominique screamed. Mary hung up and walked back towards the house.

"Mary." He called.

"I have to go. The 'queen' wants me." She replied. She opened the door and walked into the living room where Kevin and Dominique were waiting.

"How dare you leave like that!" Dominique screamed.

"I'm sorry, I just needed fresh air." She excused.

"No you need punishment!" Kevin yelled as he slapped her across the face causing her to moan in pain.

"Please stop," She begged.

"I'll stop when you stop being bad." He screamed as he the remote at her. Luckily it missed her. He then took the medium sized lamp and threw it at her. That time it hit her arm. She quickly pulled it back but was too late. Tears run down her face as her arm swelled up.

"Now go!" He yelled. She ran to her room and cried.

_So what'd you all think? Please review. I love to write, act, sing, dance, and play with animals. I also love getting reviews. REVIEW! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2 Where Does It Hurt?

Chapter 2 Where Does It Hurt?

Mary's phone rang a familiar song. She grabbed it off her bed and read Joey. She picked it up and before she could even say hello he started talking.

"Mary what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, Dominique just upset me by what she said," Mary replied.

"Don't listen to her." Joey comforted. "Come to my house tonight."

"I don't know, I don't really feel like getting punished or yelled at." Mary excused.

"Mary I promise I won't let anything happen to you, besides she has to go to a huge premiere tonight." Joey convinced.

"Yeah but Kevin will be home," Mary protested.

"No he won't, this is a lot bigger event then last night. He has to go with her, he was with her last night." Joey thought.

"I guess." Mary said, not wanting to admit he was home last night.

"Good, so I'll see you at five." Joey said.

"Wait, don't you have to go to this premiere?" Mary asked.

"No, this is a Dominique premiere for her new single and she didn't want me there because I don't want to do a duet with her. Plus I wanted to spend time with my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend." Joey smirked.

"You're so sweet." Mary smiled.

"MARY!" Dominique screamed on her intercom.

"Sorry that's my cue." Mary partly laughed.

"Bye, I love ya," Joey smiled.

"Love ya too," Mary repeated before hanging up the phone. She got off her bed and nervously ran downstairs to Dominique.

"I need you to clean the kitchen so the girls could have friends over Friday." Dominique stated.

"It's Saturday, I have a week." Mary raised her eyebrow.

"Well then tonight you should clean the girls rooms." Dominique demanded.

"Ok, done." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Now go clean or something!" Dominique demanded once again. "Tramp." She whispered under her breath. Mary heard her but just ignored the comment. Since the girls were out Mary went in their rooms and cleaned. It was an easy job since she just did it yesterday. She managed to finish but didn't tell Dominique.

5:00

They had all left for Dominique's premiere. Mary quickly made sure everything was clean before she left. She soon arrived at Joey's house. She carried her skateboard up the front steps and rang the rectangular doorbell.

"Hey," Joey greeted as he opened the front door. "Come in."

"Hi." Mary smiled as she walked inside his house.

"I ordered pizza so it should be here soon."

Mary followed Joey into the living room where they sat on the couch. "Ok."

"So why don't we start dancing?" Joey offered.

"Even though you're clearly the one that needs practice." Mary teased.

Joey raised his eyebrows. "Harsh much."

Mary laughed. "I was just joking."

"I know." Joey chuckled. Joey plugged his MP3 player into speakers and waited till _Just That Girl_ played. They both broke out into a dance. They continued dancing until the doorbell rang. Joey answered the door to find the pizza man holding a large box of pizza.

"Thanks," Joey smiled as he handed the pizza guy fifteen dollars. He closed the door and brought the pizza into the kitchen. Mary followed, handing Joey to paper plates. He placed a piece of pizza in each plate and they sat down at the table.

"Good pizza." Mary commented as she swallowed a piece of warm, cheesy pizza.

Joey took a piece in his mouth and quickly swallowed. "Yeah they always make good pizza."

When they were done they continued dancing. Eventually they got tired and decided to watch a movie. Joey put the _Marley and Me _disc in the DVD player and pressed play. By the end of the movie Mary was hysterical crying. Joey looked at her and had to laugh.

"Why are you laughing it's not funny. He died and you're laughing." Mary babbled.

Joey laughed once more. "I'm laughing at you."

"Why? Because I have feelings and actually cried." Mary defended.

"I'm a guy. It was ad but you look like somebody just died."

"Someone did just die!" Mary yelled.

"I mean someone like me or Tami." Joey made clearer. The doorbell suddenly rang. "Who could that be?" Joey opened the door and there he was. The tall, brown haired, blue eyed, mean looking Kevin. "Hi sir," Joey looked shocked. Kevin walked in and grabbed Mary's wrist.

"Bye." Mary mouthed as she got pulled out the door with Kevin. Joey signaled for Mary to call him and she nodded her head. He dragged her out and threw her in the passenger seat. He got inside the driver's seat and furiously took off. Going way passed the speed limit he passed every red light. "Kevin you're drunk. Please stop." Mary realized.

"Why should I listen to you?" He stuttered.

"Because I'm smart and if you listen to me you may have a chance in living." Mary responded staring at the fast moving road. As they passed cars all beeped their horns.

"Me I deserve to live, you don't." Kevin yelled.

"KEVIN!" Mary screamed, but it was too late. Mary's eyes collided with the bright lights of the other car.

_Gasp! Review to see what happens next. I'd like to thank everyone, who reviewed, they're always my favorite readers. I'd also like to thank anyone who put me on favorites of alerts._

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 Chasing Cars

Chapter 3 Chasing Cars

"KEVIN!" Mary screamed, but it was too late. Mary's eyes collided with the bright lights of the other car. There was a loud boom as the four cars collided with each other. Mary fell unconscious after hitting her head against the now broken window. Kevin was conscious but in shock.

A car nearby pulled to the side and called 911. They soon arrived rushing both of them to the hospital.

Joey was watching the news where they showed the car crash. Yet he didn't know the car crash involved Mary.

"We're back on News 12. Here we have a terrible car crash where we don't know if there are any survivors. This was caused by what appears as a drunk driver with black short hair and blue eyes named Kevin, who had a girl with black wavy hair and brown eyes name Mary in the passengers' seat. It was a four way crash with ten people in it." Reporter Lisa informed.

"No!" Joey yelled.

"It seems to be the drunk driver went through a red light causing another car to push hard into two other cars. One car flipped over onto the other." She continued. "Back to you Debbie."

Joey turned the T.V off and ran outside. He quickly got in his car and immediately drove to the hospital. He called Tami and Dustin on the way. When he arrived, he swerved into a parking space and got out of the car. He ran into the Emergency Room and over to the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm here for Mary Santiago." He nervously spoke.

"Ok name please." Lacey sweetly smiled.

"Joey Parker." He replied.

"Oh." Lacey quickly looked up realizes she was talking to the country's favorite pop star. "Ok you can have a seat. When we have news on her we'll let you know"

"Umm do you know if she's going to survive?" He asked.

"We don't know anything about anyone yet. It was a bad car crash and she was in the passenger seat, which is usually the death seat. But just have hope." She encouraged.

Joey sat on a chair and prayed Mary would be all right. A nurse soon came out.

"We have some news…."

_What's the news? Review to find out. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the delay I was busy and I have some foot issues. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also when there is usually a cliffhanger I update like the next day but this time I couldn't. Thanks for reading!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Holding On

Chapter 4 Keep Holding On

"We have some news. Mary is ok. She is alive and awake and knows everything going around her. She had a gash in her head that we covered up and a few bruises but other then that she's ok. The driver Kevin has gotten his license taking away and has to pay a fine for drunk driving. He has nothing wrong with him except some minor bruises. And everyone else in the car crash has had stitches or a broken bone except one little girl who is in a coma."

"Oh my gosh." Tami said.

"Can we visit her," Was Joey's first response.

"Yes only four people at a time."

"Well there's only three of us." Dustin stated. They followed her to the room where Mary lay in bed. Joey stared at her as they walked into the room. She looked like she had just been crying but to Joey she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Mary, I…I love you." Joey stuttered. Those were the three words that meant everything.

"I love you too." She cried.

"Mary, Kevin got his license taken away because he was driving drunk." Tami informed.

"I know." Mary sighed. "I can't believe he put a little girl in a coma. He should be in jail for that!"

"I know sweetie, but what are we suppose to do." Joey said. "He has to pay a fine."

"So that makes up for it!" Mary yelled. "What if she dies? He'll just pay for it! Money doesn't replace a innocent little girl who just was living a normal life!"

"Shhh Mary calm down." Joey comforted.

"No I can't take it anymore!"

Joey looked at Tami and Dustin with a puzzled look. "Take what?"

"Life!"

"Mary!" Joey widened his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean I just can't take…Just forget it."

"Are you ok?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, I just…I have to go to the bathroom." Mary stormed off out of the room and over to the bathroom. She closed herself in a stall and let her tears fall on her cheeks.

"I can't believe what Mary did." Britt said as she fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry that little brat will pay." Dominique grinned as she put on hot pink lipstick.

"What's her problem is she really that jealous of us." Bree said.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "It's probably hard for her. She's ugly and living with the hottest girls in the country."

Mary cried harder at the comment and waited for them to leave to come out. She got a paper towel and wiped her face. She stared at her self in the mirror insecurely. She then left and walked towards her room. She paused as a familiar annoying voice called her name.

"How dare you make Kevin have to pay and get his license taken away. You'll pay for this you little brat. You will be punished when we get home. Understand!" Dominique snapped. Mary nodded in agreement fearing the punishment. "Now go!" Mary quickly went back to her room.

"Baby are you sure you're alright?" Joey sweetly asked. Mary broke down into tears causing Joey to pull her into a warm comforting hug. "Shhh it's ok."

_Poor Mary! Hopefully she'll be ok. Review to find out. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You're the best! REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 5 Don't Stop Believing

**The Next Day**

Mary woke up the next morning at eight o'clock. She dreaded going back home to Dominique and Kevin. Two minutes after she woke up a nurse came to greet her.

"Good morning!" Darcy cheerily greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Mary sighed.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Mary lied.

Darcy frowned. "Are you sure? We have some delicious eggs."

Mary shook her head; "No I'm good really." The door opened and Joey walked in the door with a huge bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Hey baby." He smiled as he handed her the flowers.

Mary let out a smile. "Thanks Joey, but you shouldn't have."

"Anything for my number one dancer." Joey laughed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. My head is a little sore and I'm dreading going back to my house."

"Why don't you stay at my house until your head is healed. That way you don't have to clean." Joey suggested.

"Yeah cuz that's the worst of my problems." Mary mumbled with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mary rolled her eyes. There was an awkward minute of silence before a loud scream filled the hospital. They both looked at each other in confusement. Joey went out into the hall and Mary followed.

Everything was chaos. Nurses were trying to calm down the screaming man. This man was yelling at police officers and doctors. He turned around and had a large hunters knife sticking out of his back.

"Mary go back inside." Joey demanded.

"No you have to come with me."

"No Mary I got to go help." Joey said. "Stay here and I promise I'll be ok." Joey left the room and tried to help with the situation.

"Joey!" Mary yelled. She ran after him to the chaotic scene. It was then, Mary was grabbed by Kevin. She didn't know what to do. She looked around the room but couldn't find Joey. She had to get away from Kevin.

Kevin took Mary to his room where nobody was and threw her on the floor. He pulled her sweatshirt off revealing her white cami. She tried to get him off her but he was too strong. Everytime she tried to escape he'd only make a tighter grip. She only hoped for her love to come and save her. But she knew that wouldn't happen. He had disappeared into the chaotic scene.

Mary was distracted and had no clue what was going on until Kevin slapped her across the face. She snapped back and realized that her shorts were unbuttoned and her cami was off. She took a deep breath and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the side and she tried to run.

He caught her and whispered in her ear. "If you dare to tell anyone about this and I mean anyone I swear I will kill you. And believe me even if I'm in jail…I have my ways."

Mary nodded and held her breath. A nurse knocked on the door and Kevin let go of his tight grip. He left her standing there and quickly got in bed. She quickly put her cami on and stood there in fear. The door opened and the nurse came in.

"Mary? What are you doing in here?" She asked with a puzzled look.

Kevin looked at her with a death glare. "Umm…I just came to visit him and make sure he was ok." Mary lied.

"Well maybe you should go back into your room." She squinted, her eyebrows.

_Uh oh! Poor Mary didn't do anything. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Please review to see what happens next. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Day

Chapter 6 Bad Day

Mary got in the car and closed the door behind her, while Joey started it. He pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

"Do you want to go to my house until you get better?" Joey suggested.

"No." She quickly said without hesitation. "I'd…you know how Kevin and Dominique are, I don't want to get them mad."

Joey nodded. "So why don't you just move in? I've been telling you this and you keep telling me they'll get mad! But if you move in they can't make you clean or follow their rules!"

"It's not like that Joey!" Mary yelled. "They'll come back and annoy me!"

"Why? It's not like you'll be in there house and you'll have to see them!" Joey raised his voice.

"Kevin will come and murder me." Mary muttered under her breath.

"What?" Joey inquired.

"Nothing." Mary quickly said, without hesitating.

"What is going on with Kevin?" Joey raised his voice. "I want the truth."

"He is just very angry with me that's all." Mary lied.

"Mary did he abuse you in anyway?"

"Only verbally." She lied once more.

"Mary did he lay a hand on you?" Joey asked seriously.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Mary!" Joey interrupted. "This is serious! How long has this been going on for?"

"Awhile." Mary shrugged.

"Has he hurt you?"

"Yes Joey! He has slapped me, punched me, kicked me threw stuff at me and almost raped me!" Mary broke down into tears.

Joey was lost in words. "You've got to tell someone."

"Joey no! If you tell anyone you'll never see me again." Mary threatened. Joey pulled into his driveway.

"You're staying at my house." He demanded.

"Joey I can't!" Mary yelled. "Kevin will get really angry!"

"Until we settle this you're staying here." Joey decided. "No other options." Mary knew, if she said anything, she'd just be wasting her breath. She wouldn't be able to convince him no. He just wouldn't understand.

They both got out of the car and walked into Joey's house in silence. Mary sat on the couch, while Joey went into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water and went into the living room with Mary. He handed her a bottle and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Joey asked as he flipped through the channels.

"I don't care." Mary shrugged, letting a tear fall from her eye. They spent the entire day sitting there, watching TV.

A loud ringing noise met with their ears. Joey bounced off the couch and over to the phone. Mary ignored what he was talking about and sat there thinking. The more she thought the more she cried. Why did she get this life? What did she ever do to the world? A few minutes later and Joey came back. He plopped on the couch, without saying a word.

"Who was that?" She sniffled.

"Kevin." He admitted.

"Joey what'd you tell him?" Mary's eyes widened, revealing fear.

"He asked where you were, so I told him I dropped you off at your house and left. I told him you weren't here and he said he's going to look for you."

"Joey!" Mary shouted. "He's going to come looking here!"

"Mary I'm not going to leave you, so there is going to be no problem." Joey reassured. "And if he comes anywhere near you I'm going to call the police."

"No! Joey!" Mary shrieked. "You can't if you tell the police he's going to kill me."

"Mary he'll be in jail."

"No!" Mary cried. "He told me if I told anyone he'd come and kill me and he said even if he was in jail he has his ways." Mary broke into sobs.

"Shhh." Joey comforted, pulling Mary into a hug. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." A loud boom came from the distance.

"What was that?" Mary quickly pulled out of the hug, looking around the room.

"Stay here." Joey demanded. "I'll be right back."

"Joey!" Mary cried. Joey slowly and quietly turned the TV off and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door and quietly looked outside. It was surprisingly dark out. He didn't realize they spent the day sitting and watching TV. He heard what sounded like a leaf crunching. He turned his head and there he saw a man trying to get in the garage. He couldn't tell if the man saw him or who the man was. He quickly stepped inside, closed the door, and walked over to Mary. He quickly grabbed the phone and turned it on.

"What happened?" She asked. Joey held up his index finger and put it over his mouth.

"Somebody is out there trying to get in." Joey explained in a whisper. "I'm going to call 911 go hide somewhere."

"Joey I'm not leaving you." Mary cried. A loud beep came form the phone, scaring Mary. "What was that?"

"Crap! The phone died." Joey took a deep breath. He reached into his pockets, soon realizing they were empty. "Do you have your cell?"

Mary shook her head. "Dominique has it."

"I don't know where it is." He whispered. A click came from the distance, causing them both to turn their head. The door opened revealing a man, who's face was covered by a burglar mask. They both stood still as possible like a statue. Both hearts pounding like crazy, told them they were in trouble. The man slowly and quietly approached them.

"Don't move and nobody will get hurt." The man threatened, holding a gun towards them. Joey could hear Mary's heart beating and took a step closer to the man and more in front of Mary. "What did I say!"

"Look I'm sorry but…b-but tell us what you want and we'll give it to you." Joey stuttered.

The man pulled his mask off. "I want Mary!"

_Uh oh! They're in trouble. I'd like to thank my reviewers. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! Sorry for the delay. I also want to warn you that April is coming. That is going to be a busy month. There's going to be a baby, Easter, Palm Sunday, spring break and family get together's. So some weeks I won't update at all and some weeks I'll update often. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	7. Chapter 7 Keep Holding On Part Two

Chapter 7 Keep Holding On

The man pulled his mask off. "I want Mary!"

"Umm…? Kevin I told you she wasn't here." Joey tried to get away with that but knew it wasn't going to work.

"She's right in front of my face, moron!" He screamed, walking closer toward them. He was now pointing the gun directly at Joey's chest. Mary slowly took a step back, for she spotted Joey's cell phone. "Don't move!" Kevin pointed the gun directly at Mary's head.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded. "Please don't shoot me."

"Look Kevin, why do you want to hurt her?" Joey inquired. "There are other ways to solve this. You can go to a doctor or a therapist. Solve everything."

"My plan would be a lot easier without you!" Kevin spanked Joey across his face, causing a loud noise. A red handprint appeared on Joey's face. Joey opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kevin. "Uh…don't speak!"

"Leave him alone!" Mary yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Kevin pushed Joey out of the way, picked up Mary and slammed her down on the couch. He held her down holding the gun at her head. She breathed fast and loud, while squinting, her eyes shut. Joey pulled the gun out of Kevin's hand and held it to Kevin's back. "If you don't drop that gun, she will die." He pulled a knife out form his pocket and held it to Mary's neck.

"Please don't hurt me." Mary begged. Joey opened his fist letting go of the gun. It slammed on the floor, making a cracking sound. Kevin dropped the knife on Mary's stomach, quickly grabbed the gun and got back on top of Mary. He slid the knife against her arm, causing a minor cut and Mary to twitch. The cut bled, but was not too deep or long.

In the meantime Joey was slowly and quietly approaching the phone. When he got there he picked it up and hit the 9. Unfortunately it made a loud beep and alarmed Kevin.

"Put the phone down or she dies." Kevin moved the knife closer to Mary's neck, so the knife was slightly hitting her skin. Joey immediately dropped the phone, making the battery pack fall out. "If you move I'll shoot Joey."

Mary nodded in fear and lay as still as possible. Kevin got off of her, and although she was still terrified, she felt relief. He got up and kicked Joey in the stomach. Joey collapsed to the floor in pain and Kevin kicked him, again. Mary shot into the air, when she heard Joey yell in pain. Kevin held up the gun and pulled the trigger.

_Sorry for the delay. Thank you reviewers! Review to see what happens next! I promise to update tomorrow at some point. _

_ BellaRose55_


	8. Chapter 8 What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 8 What Is This Feeling?

Mary couldn't believe what had just happened. The bullet shot right into Joey's arm and he lay unconscious. She ran over to him, hysterically crying. She bent down to hug him, not caring about the bright red, that spread across the floor and his body. "Joey please! You can make it through."

"Get up and stop it!" Mary did as she was told. She walked over to Kevin and slapped him across the face.

"You'll regret that!" Kevin slapped her across her face, before, pushing her on the floor and kicking her stomach. She screamed in pain, but that wasn't the worst part. He split open the side of her stomach, causing blood to spill out everywhere. The gash was extremely deep and from mid way on her stomach, down to her hip. She tried to hold in her scream, and instead cried even more.

Kevin pulled Mary's sweatshirt off and unbuttoned her shorts. That was the farthest he had gotten before policemen, firemen, and paramedics all came in. The held a gun up to him, but he did the same, except he held it to Mary.

"Get out of here or I'll shoot her. I've done it to him." Threatened Kevin. They had limited time to think before Mary and Joey bled to death, if Joey hadn't already. They had left the house, risking both of their lives. They went outside and discussed a plan. They came up with one but didn't know if it would work.

They did not close the door all the way, before. They left it open a crack, so they could sneak in quietly and see what's going on inside.

Kevin suddenly heard a boom, coming from the window. He got off of the terrified Mary, who was now left in her bra and shorts, and went over to the window. He looked out side for a minute and didn't see anything. While he was looking he was pushed to the ground with handcuffs around his arms, being held down by a strong ma, and had a gun pointed to his head. They took him away and put Joey into the ambulance. Mary quickly sat up and looked around.

"Miss, you must come into the ambulance." An officer demanded.

Mary shook her head. "Please don't make me go. I'm alright."

"Miss, you're bleeding an awful lot, and there is a lot of blood on the floor of where you were." He insisted. Mary's eyes rolled to the back of her head, for she had passed out. "Help!" He screamed, and paramedics rushed over, and took her to the truck. Everyone was noted about what happened.

"Dustin I have to go to her house and look in her journal. I have to know how long this was going on for!" Tami yelled.

"Ok fine baby. Just let me drive, I don't want you driving, you're really upset." He drove to Mary's house but decided to wait in the car. Tami got out and rang the bell; nobody answered. She pulled a key out of her purse and opened the door. She ran up into Mary's room and opened her diary, which was under her pillow. A paper, which read 25/25 on top and a little note, written by a teacher fell out. It read…

_Ethics vary with environment, circumstances, and culture. In my own life, ethics play a major role. Whether it was the way I was raised, the experiences I've had, or just my outlook on the world and the way things should be. My biggest aspects of ethics include being honest, compassionate, and looking for the best and beauty in everyone._

I've been told repeatedly that I trust people too easily, but I find that when I put my faith and trust in people when others would not dare to, they almost never betray me. I would hope that people would put that same faith in me. Trust and honesty is an investment you put in people; if you build enough trust in them and show yourself to be honest, they will do the same in you. I value honesty so much, and it is an expectation I have of myself. I will put honesty before the risk of humiliation, before selfishness, and before anything less worthy of the Gospel truth. Even in being honest and trustworthy, I do not come off cold and heartless. Compassion and honesty go hand in hand, if enough of each is put into every situation. I admire those who trust and are trustworthy.

Compassion is the greatest forms of love humans have to offer. According to Webster's Dictionary, compassion means a feeling of sympathy for another's misfortune. My definition of compassion is forgiving, loving, helping, leading, and showing mercy for others. I have this theory that if one person can go out of their way to show compassion, then it will start a chain reaction of the same. People will never know how far a little kindness can go.

It wasn't until recently that I learned that the first, the second, and the third impressions can be deceitful of what kind of person someone is. For example, imagine you had just met someone, and you speak with them three times on brief everyday conversations. They come off as harsh, rude, stubborn, and an ignorant person. You base your judgment on just these three encounters. Let me ask you something…did you ever ask them what their goal in life is, what kind of past they came from, did they experience love, did they experience hurt, did you look into their soul and not just their appearance? Until you know them and not just their "type," you have no right to shun them. You have not looked for their beauty, their good. You have not seen the light in their eyes. Look hard enough and you always find a light, and you can even help it grow, if you don't walk away from those three impressions first.

_I know that my codes of life may be different from yours, but how do you know that trust, compassion, and beauty will not make this world a better place to be in and this life a better one to live? My codes may seem like a fantasy that can never be reached, but test them for yourself, and see the kind of effect they have in the lives of people around you. You just may start a chain reaction._

A tear fell onto Mary's essay. Tami flipped through her journal and saw a page that said she was tired of getting beat. She had also written "Why is it so hard for people to show kindness?"

Tami kept flipping and came across a page that said, "Today I was just beat by Kevin." The date on top read a date from two months ago. Tami couldn't read any longer. She put her diary down, took the essay and went outside back into the car. She got in and handed the essay to Dustin.

"What's this?" He asked.

"An essay" Tami sobbed. "Mary wrote it for English, read it."

Dustin read the essay and couldn't believe it. Out of everything she's been through she thinks everyone is kind. "Wow," was all Dustin had to say. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. They all waited in the waiting room in despair.

_Rachel Scott, who was the first person killed at columbine high school, inspired me. I wrote this chapter in memory of her. Although I knew nothing about her, until we had a presentation at my school last week, she was an amazing person. She wrote that essay, a few days before she got shot. If you'd like to learn more about this, go to . Anyway I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review to see more!_

_Love BellaRose55_

_P.S. I don't own Rachel Scott or her essay. _


	9. Chapter 9 Another Thin Line

Chapter 9 Another Thin Line

A nurse soon came out with a smile on her face. Tami and Dustin jumped out of their seats.

"Good news." She smiled. "Joey is awake and in pretty good condition. He had to get twenty stitches in his right arm. But other than that he is good nothing else is wrong, we have him on medication so it doesn't get infected and it will help with the pain. He is going to be a little sore, but it'll wear out in a week or so."

Tami sighed in relief. "What about Mary?"

She shook her head. "We don't even know if she's alive. To tell you the truth we don't even know what happened to her. But you can go visit Joey."

And they did. They silently walked over to the elevator and got in it. They were then brought to level two and walked to Joey's room. When they opened the door Joey was resting, but awake.

"Hi," he said hoarsely. "Is Mary ok?"

Tami shook her head. "They don't know. They don't even know what happened to her."

"He treated her really bad. He was slapping her and punching her." He coughed.

"I looked in her diary and she said it has been going on for two months." Tami let a tear carve a path in her face. "I also found this essay she wrote for English, I think you should read it."

He took the essay from Tami's wet hand. She must have just wiped her tears from her face. He read through it, feeler sadder than he did before. "Wow." He stared at it for another second. "I can't believe she wrote this."

"And this was after he started beating her." Tami added. Suddenly, a nurse came running into their room with a worried look.

"Mary's missing!"

Uh oh! Where did she go? Review to find out! Sorry for the delay. Like I said April is busy. My computer also has a virus so stick with me. I'd like to thanks my reviewers, you're the best! REVIEW!

_Love BellaRose55_


	10. Chapter 10 Acceptance

Chapter 10 Acceptance

"Mary's missing."

"What do you mean?" Tami asked.

"She finally woke up and I went in to check on her and she wasn't there." A scream of help came from the distance. Tami, the nurse, and Dustin all went running toward the scream. They found Kevin cornering Mary in the bathroom. The nurse sent a notice through her walkie-talkie. A police came and took him away. They brought Mary back into her room. Luckily, he didn't get the chance to do anything to her.

"Mary what has been going on?" Tami asked.

"He…he's been beating me." Mary managed to say through sobs.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

"Yes, because I'm just gonna come up to you and say, Kevin's been beating me. That's not how it works Tami! This isn't Cinderella! My prince isn't just gonna come and rescue me." Mary screamed. "Guess what Tami, my prince got shot, because of me!"

"Mary!" Dominique screamed. "How dare you make Kevin go to jail."

"I'm sorry." Mary pleaded.

"Miss, the police wants to speak with you." Amanda softly said. Dominique left to find the police.

"I'm sorry." Brit apologized.

"For what?" Mary questioned.

"For everything. For being so mean to you and for what Kevin did to you."

"It's not your fault." Mary looked down at her red hands.

"I knew it was going on. I've been down that road…"Brit started.

"Brit, lets go Mom wants us now." Bree stuck her head in the door. Brit walked over to the door with tears in her eyes.

"She's been down what road?" Dustin asked.

"This is all my fault!" Mary yelled, blaming herself for everything. One problem that she had was she thought everything was her fault.

"No it's not. You can't control what Kevin does. This is our world. This is a harsh world with harsh people." Tami informed.

"But it doesn't have to be! If everyone showed a little bit a kindness, it'll go around the world. Like a chain reaction."

"I know I read your essay." Tami said.

"It's not that good."

"Are you kidding me Mary. That is the most amazing essay I have ever read. You expressed yourself so well in it. After all you've been through and you still think everyone is nice."

"They are! You don't know what kind of past Kevin has had. Maybe he had mental problems. You just don't know!" Mary expressed with passion. "You just saw the good side of Brit. You never sat down and talked to her and tried to find out if something was bothering her or if she had something on her mind. I mean look at the past she came from. She has no Dad and Dominique doesn't care what she wants. Dominique only does what Dominique wants."

"I guess Dominique is nice too."

"Yes. Everyone has a nice side. If you look deep enough you'll find their light and you have to help it grow. Although they express themselves as mean, they still deep down are nice. Again you don't know what kind of past she came from, what she's been through. You don't know. And that's the problem with this world. We base people on the first impression. Everyone has their bad days. You can't just judge people on first impressions. Keep talking to them. The best thing we can do is show compassion and kindness toward that person. Compassion is the greatest thing humans have to offer."

Sorry it's short. If anyone has ideas please let me know, because I have a little bit of writers' block. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review to see what happens next!

Love BellaRose55


	11. Chapter 11 Broken

Chapter 11 Broken

Brit sat on the couch at home, staring at the blank T.V. Her and Mary(Got discharged two days ago, but Joey didn't) were the only ones home. Dominique was in the jail, for knowing about Kevin and verbally abusing Mary, while Bree was trying to get her out of jail.

_Flashback _

"_I don't care what your Mother told you! I said to be home at eight and you weren't!" Kevin screamed, pushing Brit against the front door and slapping her across the face. _

"_I'm sorry, where is my Mom?" She nervously asked, her whole body shaking. _

"_Where do you think she is. Shopping with my money. Like she always does!" Kevin furiously screamed. He slapped Brit across the face again. She winced in pain, only making him angrier. After he punched her stomach, she slid down the wall in pain. _

Brit snapped back to reality, when the front door opened. Bree walked inside with an unreadable expression. "Mom is staying in jail."

"She deserves it." Brit serenely spoke, holding back her tears.

"Our Mother was just put in jail, for no reason and you're just going to sit here!" Bree uncontrollably yelled.

"She might as well abused Mary too! Mary never did anything wrong and she was always yelling at her. She knew Kevin was abusing Mary and she didn't do anything about it! And she treated us terrible too! She never did anything for us!"

"Yeah, that is why she bought everything we wanted." Bree tried making a point, but Brit had her points too.

"Are you kidding me! Giving us money is not caring for us! It probably isn't even her money! She deserves all of this! She is a terrible person!"

"You're just angry because Mom liked me more." Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh! You just don't get it! This is the real world. You can't just keep living in a fantasy." Brit let her tears go and ran upstairs to her room. Mary, who heard the entire fight from her room, walked downstairs to make sure everything was ok. She found Bree sitting on the couch crying. She sat down next her.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Bree snapped with attitude. "Why don't you leave me alone, or go clean or something?"

"Why don't you stop acting like a spoiled brat?" Mary raised her eyebrows. "Bree I know you have a good side. Everyone does, but you have to show that side. Why do you have to be so mean? Is it fun or something?"

"No, but... Well..... I'm not sure."

"Exactly. The only thing you're receiving is hate, which is a terrible thing. If everyone showed a little bit of kindness, the world would be a better place. I believe it could start a chain reaction. But then again that's just my theory." Mary stood up and went back upstairs. She walked into Brit's room, which was surprisingly unlocked. Brit was lying on her floor unconscious.

"Somebody help! Call 911!" Mary yelled.

_Sorry it is short. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me idea's. They were very helpful. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry I took so long to update! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	12. Chapter 12 Criminal

Chapter 12 Criminal

"Somebody help! Call 911!" Mary yelled. She ran over to Brit who laid sleeping on the floor. She shook her several times, but nothing. Bree soon ran up the steps with a phone in her hands, ready to dial. She immediatly shot her eyes down to Brit. Her eyes widened as she saw her sister on the floor. Mary pulled up her wrist and looked for a pulse. She couldn't find one, so she tried her neck. Nothing. She turned her over only to find a deadly sight. A hole filled with blood, was in Brit's thigh. Mary quickly leaned her head against Brit's chest and felt a little bit of relief as she heard a repeatative thump. She quickly look to the other side of Brit only to find a gun. "Call 911."

"Put the phone down and nobody gets hurt." Mary and Bree both shot their heads up and jumped in fear. What they saw was more frightening. They both froze and their hearts sped up. Bree quickly hit the 9, but as a result Kevin held up a gun. They both stood frozen, shaking with fear. Kevin took a step closer, not moving the gun from his hands. Neither of them moved, fearing the worst. Kevin continued to approach them with little steps. He soon reached Mary and put the gun into his 'weapon belt'. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards Bree. She soon felt a large sweaty hand slap her across her face, causing to close her eyes tighter. Kevin punched her in the stomach, resulting in Mary falling to the floor. He then kicked her against the wall, forcing her to cry. He walked over to Bree and grabbed the phone from her. He threw it and picked up Bree. He quickly pulled rope out from his pocket and tied her arms up and taped her mouth shut. He did the same with Mary and brought them downstairs. He threw them in his stolen car and quickly drove away, high above the speed limit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The FBI kicked down the door and quickly came in with guns and flashlights. They searched the house, looking for evidence. "Guy's up here!" J.J (Criminal Minds Characters) called as she stared at the blood surronding Brit. The group came upstairs and looked around the room. They brought the paramdics up to take Brit away and they continued to search the room. "There's a gun on the floor."

"Kevin must have shot her for whatever reason."

"But something had to have led him to do this. Garcia (She research's names/identies, ect on the computer) said, he used to be a normal guy. She doesn't know anything about his family, but he was happy and healthy." Morgan said as he glanced down at the gun. (They're called by there last name, except J.J.)

"Well Garcia also said two other people were in the house. He must have taken them and run away." Reid analyzed, picking up a peice of paper and staring at it. "This is directions to somewhere. It look like sloppy handwriting, which leads me to believe this is where Kevin was taking the other girls."

"Prentiss, call in to Garcia and give her this address. And we need to get there immediatly!" J.J demanded, starting to go downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"You do as I say or you will regret it!" Kavin furiously yelled, throwing them out of the car. They both silently nodded, holding back there tears. At the moment Kevin looked away, Bree slid her hand out from the rope and pulled out her cellphone. She quickly hit the 9, which caused the phone to beep. Kevin turned his head and grabbed the phone from her. He threw it away and banged Bree's head against the door. She slowly closed her eyes, and lay still.

Kevin picked up Mary and threw her over his shoulders. Bree opened her eyes and mouthed, "I'm fine, just go along that I'm dead or whatever. I'm going to get help." Mary nodded in repsonse and went along with Kevin. He brought her to a barn full of pigs. He threw her over the fence and held out a hammer. About to slam down on her head, he heard the FBI talking. He picked her up and ran to another place. He took her to this underground room and threw her on the floor. He pulled off her shirt and her shorts, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Mary closed her eyes in disgust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.J. paused when she came across Bree. She ran over to her and bent down. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts, but my friend is gone! He took her away. And he shot my sister! And I hate him! He stole my Mom and now she's in jail and my life is a mess!" Bree broke down into tears.

"Shh, you're ok. We're going to help you. Prentiss! Over here!" J.J tried to comfort. "What direction did he take your friend?"

"That way." Bree pointed. Prentiss and the rest of the crew came over.

"Garcia you stay with her till the paramedics come and we'll go search." Morgan suggested, pulling his gun back out for saftey. The crew walked in the direction that Bree pointed to. They kept calling for Mary, but nothing. They kept searching and searching. Reid noticed in one part of the ground there was an numerous amount of leaves. He threw the leaves to the side and found what they needed: The door to the underground room.

"Guys, I found what we''ve been looking for." He threw the door open and they quickly approached the room. They held there guns out in case they stumbled across trouble. There they saw, Mary against the wall, in her clothes, a knife to her neck, and blood surronding her.

_Gasp!!!! Didn't see that coming did you. I thought I'd add a little something different and make the Criminal Minds characters in it. I hope you enjoyed. I'd like to thank my reviewers. I also want to say I wrote a new Another Cinderella Story. It is called Don't Stop Believing. You should check it out. REVIEW!!_

_P.S I don't own anything!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	13. Chapter 13 Without You

Chapter 13 Without You

"Guys, I found what we've been looking for." He threw the door open and they quickly approached the room. They held there guns out in case they stumbled across trouble. There they saw, Mary against the wall, in her clothes, a knife to her neck, and blood surronding her.

Reid and Morgan slowly and silently approached Kevin, the one holding the knife very close to Mary's neck. In fact, it was actually against the skin of Mary's neck, resulting in a minor cut/mark. They held their guns up while apporaching and soon yelled to put his hands up. He attempted to fight only causing them to fight back and hold their guns closer, ready to shoot. They finally got him handcuffed and took him away. They immediatly rushed Mary to the emergency room where Brit and Bree were being seen. Joey, Tami, and Dustin, who had heard about this on the news, immediatly rushed to the hospital. The only news was that Bree would be alive. The only problem was, she may suffer from a brain injury, such as tempory memory loss. She would also need stiches in her head.

Joey, Tami and Dustin all waited in the waiting room impatiently. Their anxiety increased as the wait became longer and longer. They sat their waiting for two more hours before the nurse came out again. "Ok we have a lot of news. Some good and some bad."

"Please, make the good news about Mary." Joey pleaded with longing eyes.

"Well, the good news is that Brit, and Mary are both up and Bree does not have any brain injuries. The bad news is that Brit is in a lot of pain. And with Mary she is traumatized and also in a lot of pain."

"Can we visit her?" Joey inquired, shifting his body to the front of the chair.

"Yes you can. All three of them are in the same room."

Joey suddenly popped up from his seat and followed the nurse to Mary's room. Tami and Dustin followed behind him anxiously. The nurse opened the door and left them for privacy. Joey immediatly ran over to Mary and kissed her. He repeadtly told her he loved her. "I'm so glad you're alright. That man is going to die. I don't care if, I have to go to that jail and kill him. He is going to die."

"Joey I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered hoarsly. Joey's heart broke at the sound of her voice. He nodded his head following her commands. He sat down at the edge of her bed, near her waist. He brushed his hands through her soft, wavy, hair. She stared into his eyes falling in love with him all over again. "Joey I can't live like this anymore."

"Like what?"

"I can't be bossed around, or be afraid that someone's going to kill me, or clean up after people. I'm tired of it! I'm tired of living like this! I need a job and I need a house." Mary stood up for herself. She was a hundred percent right. She was being treated like a slave and she needed to get away from it.

"Look, Kevin is going to die. I'm going to make sure of it. And Dominique is in jail, she won't be treated you like that anymore and Bree and Brit are nice, you will be able to live in that house and I will help you pay for it. I will move in if you want. How much longer do you have to stay here for?"

"I have no clue." Mary shook her head. "Hopefully not long. I'm really feeling quite fine. My body is a little sore, but that's it."

"I'm not waiting anymore." Joey knelt down to the ground on one knee. He pulled out a little blue squared box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

_Sorry it's short! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank my reviewers. I just want to say that I'm holding a contest. I have had a few PM's ask how hold I am. In your reviews you can guess how hold I am. I am taking two winners for each story. If you PM the answer it will not count, because I'm taking winners from the stories. The two winners will get me as a permanet reader to all their stories(The catagories I read) and a review to EVERY chapter. So Review!!!!_

_P.S. You do not have to participate in the contest. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	14. Chapter 14 Love Story

Chapter 14 Love Story

"I'm not waiting anymore." Joey knelt down to the ground on one knee. He pulled out a little blue squared box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!!!" Mary screamed, leaning own to hug him. Their lips soon connected, resulting in a passionate moment. Tami, Dustin, Brit, and Bree watched, as the romantic scene slowly ended. "Oh my gosh! I have to start wedding plans, I have to find a dress, and we have to pick out a date, and shoe shopping and…"

"Ok! Mary! Slow down, one thing at a time. Let's start with a date." Joey suggested. "How bout…August 25th?"

"That's only in four months. Not even! It's May 12th."

"It was a suggestion. We can wait if you want." Joey suggested, again.

"No, no! I don't want to wait, but this is why we have to start planning now."

"This is so exciting!" Tami squealed. "I'll help you plan everything."

"I'm getting married at nineteen." Mary whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ok, Ms. Santiago. You're free to go." A nurse said, as Mary waited at the edge of her bed anxiously.

"Thank you so much, for your kindness and compassion." Mary stood up and walked quickly down the hall. She went outside, where Tami's car waited. She got in the passenger seat with a large smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go dress shopping?"

"I've waited so long." Mary exaggerated, as if it had been two years, instead of two weeks.

Tami soon pulled into a bridal store parking lot and pulled into the closest space. They got out of the car and found the twins and Dustin waiting outside the store. Mary was surprised to see them, but Tami was the one who actually invited them. After greeting each other, they walked into the store, only to be greeted by a consultant. "Hello, my name is Claudia. I'll be your consultant and wedding planner. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Mary shook hands with Claudia as a professional gesture. "This is my best friend, practically sister, Tami and her boyfriend Dustin. And these are my stepsisters, Brit and Bree."

"Nice to meet all of you too. Now lets talk about what kind of dresses you like." Claudia led them into a room, with a pedestal to stand on and a enormous mirror. The dress also had light pink wallpaper and a bench for guests. There was also a door, which led to a dressing room, where all the brides changed.

"Well I like the gowns that have a skirt and I also like mermaid style. I'd like to maybe try a few straight ones just to see, but I don't think I'll like them. I either want strapless or a halter or v-neck. And I don't want to much detail, but just the right amount."

"And do you have a price range?" Claudia double-checked.

"Um…"

"Mary don't worry about it. Between Joey and us we have all the money in the world. Dominique had countless amount of money in her bank account." Brit interrupted, making Mary start a happy life.

"Thank you so much." Mary got up and hugged Brit and Bree. "So, it doesn't really matter."

"Ok I'll be right back. I'll go get some dresses that I think you'll like."

The five of them waited patiently, on the bench. Claudia soon came back, with an overload of dresses. "Ok I picked up thirteen dresses. I know it's a lot, but I think you'll like a lot of them. So lets get started!"

Claudia led Mary into the 'bride' dressing room and closed the door behind her. Claudia helped Mary put on the first dress. They walked out together and everyone smiled as Mary stood on the pedestal. The sweetheart gown has simple straps and delicately placed crystal and beads on an asymmetrical pleated bodice. The back of the a-line pick up skirt is detailed with candied buttons, which start at the bodice and line the chapel. "That amazing."

"I really like this one." Mary turned around to see the back of the dress.

"Ok, so this is a keeper. Let's go try on dress number two." Claudia decided, helping Mary into the other room. They put on dress number two and walked back outside. The a-line dress had a strapless, sweetheart, neckline, and the front bodice had platinum embroidery and crystal beading. The back bodice had platinum embroidery and crystal beading, as well. The gown was a dropped waist and the front skirt had crystal beading and split V-back overlay with ruff edge, as well as the back skirt detail.

"That looks amazing on you." Tami complimented, continuing to stare into the mirror.

"Yeah, this has everything I want." Mary agreed, taking a better look at the dress.

"Another keeper." Claudia laughed as the two went back into the dressing room. They put on dress three and Claudia couldn't help, but smile.

They, once again, walked out of the dressing room to show everyone. This dress really complimented every curve in Mary's body. The mermaid style dress had a curved strapless neckline. The bodice was detailed in very little crystals beading applique, as well as the back bodice. The waist was asymmetric with gathered detail and was dropped.

"I like this one, but not as much as the others." Bree opinioned, observing the dress more clearly.

"Yeah, I don't think this is the one. I like it, but I'm not crazy about it." Mary once again agreed.

"Ok, we'll go put dress number four on." Dress number four was also an a-line. The neckline was a v-neck and the front and back bodice was detailed in crystal beading. It was also an asymmetric drop waist and the front and back skirt was draped. There was crystal beading on both, the front and the back of the hem.

Dress four was as well, a keeper. They showed it to everyone, before trying on dress five. Dress five was not a keeper. It was a mermaid style with a strapless neckline and dropped waist. The dress had very little detail, except the gathered fabric on the bodice. "I like it, but it's kind of too plain."

"Yeah and it doesn't really show of your curves."

"For a beautiful young women like you, you want to show of your body and wear something sexier. I mean a mermaid style dress is a great dress for you, but not this one. So, let's go try on dress number six.

Dress number six was a ball gown, with a strapless, sweetheart neckline. It had a slight bit of a dropped waist and was detailed in a beautiful lace design. This dress was very flattering, but not a keeper.

Dress seven was similar. It was a ball gown, except it had a v-neck, and spaghetti straps and a natural waist. The bottom of the skirt, including the chapel train, was covered in a lace fabric, as well. Dress seven was also, not a keeper.

Dress number eight was a keeper. It was a satin, pick-up ballgown, with corset bodice, bow, and brooch detail at waist. It also had a sweep train.

Dress number nine was an a-line dress with a v-neck and cap sleeves. The waist was dropped, followed by a pick-up skirt. It was a keeper.

Dress ten was an a-line style, as well. Although it was a gorgeous dress, especially on Mary, it wasn't their favorite. The neckline was a strapless sweetheart with a dropped waist and a pick-up skirt.

Dress eleven was very pretty and was very good for a wedding beach. It was an a-line style with an empire waist and a v-neck. Under the empire line was a crystal detailed band.

Dress twelve was too boring. It was a plain, a-line dress, with a dropped waist and a chapel train.

Dress thirteen was a sheath dress. It was an empire waist with a low v-neck. Under the empire line was a gorgeous belt/band. The belt/band was beautifully decorated in crystal beading. "I don't think I like this style."

"Yeah, I like you better in a bigger gown." Tami once again agreed.

"Which one did you like the most?" Mary surveyed.

"I actually liked them all. But I liked all the ball gowns the best." Brit said, still staring at the dress Mary was wearing now.

"Yeah, I can't decide." Tami bit her lower lip, crossing her legs.

"I think I liked dress two and four." Bree smiled, lifting her head up to look at Mary's face.

"Well let's see. I think the sexiest dress was number two." Dustin voice was loud and deep, as always.

"Dustin, I don't want the sexiest, I want the prettiest." Mary laughed, knowing Joey would probably say the same thing. "Can I think about it tonight and come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, defiantly. And we'll pick out a date and a place tomorrow as well." Claudia accepted, starting to walk back into the dressing room.

"So which one do I choose?" Mary asked, as she got into the passenger seat.

_Thanks for reading! Sorry about the delay, I was sick last week. And let's just say it wasn't my best chapter because of that. Anyway so far nobody has one the contest. Your are able to vote again for this chapter. So everyone who tried are welcomed to try again. So are others. I will be putting up pictures of the dresses and creating a poll for the dress you like. The winner will be the dress Mary wears. So please vote! REVIEW!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	15. Chapter 15 Somebody To Love

Chapter 15 Somebody To Love

Mary hit the off button on her alarm clock and got out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on in the shower and felt relived as it hit her body.

She soon stepped out and dried herself off. She combed through her hair and wrapped the turquoise towel around her body. She opened the door to find Joey walking towards it. "You look hot in a towel."

Mary smirked at the comment. "Thanks…I think."

"Ya know, I've never seen you in a bathing suit."

"Well would you like me to walk around in the house with one on?" Mary sarcastically asked as she let a little laugh out from her lips.

"We're going to go to the beach tomorrow." Joey nodded at his own decision and Mary just laughed.

"Ok." She softly agreed, walking past him and into her room. She liked the fact that Joey was living here. And in a month Brit and Bree were buying their own apartment. They wanted to be right next to their college. Then Mary and Joey would have the house all to themselves.

Mary quickly blow-dried her hair, before throwing on a pair of denim capris and a turquoise strapless shirt. She slid on a turquoise open toe wedge. She grabbed her purse and put on a 'touch' of make-up. She then went downstairs to, amazingly find Brit and Bree ready to go. She followed them out the door and into the car.

Mary pulled out of the driveway and soon pulled into Tami's driveway. Tami and Dustin both walked towards the car, studying it on the way over. Tami got in the front, while Dustin slid in the back with the twins. "Where'd this car come from?"

"It's new! Joey surprised me with it last night. Isn't he amazing?" Mary replied forming a smile form ear to ear.

"Dustin where's my car?" Tami teased, turning her head to look at him.

"I told you I'd buy you one, but you're too attached to 'The Great Orange'."

"It's 'The Great _Pumpkin_,' not orange."

Mary laughed at the conversation, before pulling into the lot. They all got out and walked into the shop. The manager of the place greeted them. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I was here yesterday looking for wedding dresses. Claudia is my planner, and she told me to come back today to decide."

"Oh ok. You may have a seat, she'll be with you in five minutes." The manager sweetly smiled.

"Ok, thank you."

"Hello! Have you decided what dress you want?" Claudia asked, as the five of them stood up and followed her to their room.

"Um…I'm not sure yet. It's between dress two and four."

"Ok." Claudia narrowed her eyes. "Let's try those two on again."

Claudia led Mary into the dressing room and helped her into dress two (A sweetheart gown has simple straps and delicately placed crystal and beads on an asymmetrical pleated bodice. The back of the a-line pick up skirt is detailed with candied buttons, which start at the bodice and line the chapel). They then walked out and everyone smiled. "I think this is the one."

"Yeah I like this one the best." Brit said, glancing up at Mary's face.

They quickly tried on dress four and realized dress two was the one. They put dress two on again and tears worked their way in. "Joey is going to pass out when he sees you."

"Ok, go change and we'll talk about a place and date."

"So have you thought about when you want the wedding?"

"Well My Joey said, he wanted it really soon, like august." Mary bit her lower lip, thinking deeply about a date.

"Ok well let's pick out a place."

"I think I want it on the beach." Mary smiled, imaging the thought in her mind.

"Ok, on Los Angeles beach, there is a spot where they have this raised little hut that is on the beach, but not on the sand."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want. What dates are available for Saturdays?" Mary questioned.

"The only days for Saturday are the first and fifteenth."

"Hold on let me call Joey." She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Mary. The dates available for the wedding in Los Angeles on the beach are the first and eight. What do you want?" Mary asked.

"The first." Joey didn't hesitate for a second.

"Ok. See you in a little while. Bye love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Ok, the first." Mary took a deep breath in, realizing that is in exactly thirty days. Making that conclusion, she realized it was the Fourth of July today.

"Ok you're set today. Let's talk decorations, music, flowers and accessories Monday at eleven."

"Sounds good." Mary agreed.

Mary dropped Tami and Dustin off, before driving her and the twins' home. "We're home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Joey called out.

Mary's wedge clicked against the floor and soon on the tiles of the kitchen. "Are you cooking?"

"I just happen to be a good cook."

"Really?" Mary asked rhetorically, putting her bag on the counter.

"And you just happen to look amazing today."

"Well, now that I'm out of _prison_, I can dress the way I want." She grinned, staring at Joey.

"Well, you look absolutely gorgeous today."

"Thanks. So, what are you making?"

"My specialty; grilled cheese." Joey exaggerated, smirking at his comment.

"Wow!" Mary sarcastically said, placing two plates, cup and napkins on the table. "Don't make for the twins, they're going to out."

"Ok, well we'll just have extra, because they're done." He placed a grilled cheese sandwich in each plate and sat down across from Mary. "So, since we're getting married, there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Well, if we want to have children." Each word slowly came out.

Mary paused for a moment. "Do you want children?"

"Yeah, I do actually." The conversation seemed awkward, but the two were too into thought, they didn't realize.

"Well good, because I want children too."

_I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to update before I went on vacation. I'm going Sunday and today is my sister's high school graduation. I won't have time to update again, until July 6__th__ of 7__th__. Around there anyway. We do have out two winners. Twilightlover13 and Ember411 are the winners. They both guessed 14 and that's my age. The people who said I was seventeen or eighteen really made me smile, because that means my writing is mature. Well congratulations to the winners, I promise to read your stories and review after vacation. REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	16. Chapter 16 A Day In The Life

Chapter 16 A Day In The Life

**Monday**

Mary got out of bed, and was on her way to the shower. The house was still and quiet. She silently walked to the bathroom, in case everyone was still sleeping.

She soon came back in her room and pulled out a dress. She let her hair out of the towel and blow-dried each section. Pulling the curling iron out, she turned it on high and let it heat up. She then slid on the dress after putting on her undergarments. The cherry red dress hugged the curves in Mary's body and ended right above her knees. The white halter strap revealed Mary's straight shoulders.

She picked up the curling iron and fixed the curls in her hair, giving them a prettier style. After grabbing her Gucci purse (was her Mother's), she slid on a white sling back wedge, with a small bow on the open toe.

She was surprised to see the twins and Joey sitting on the couch downstairs. They were still in their pajamas, but they were awake. They were all staring at the TV screen and at the same time turned their head to look at Mary. Joey looked at her from head to toe, enjoying her outfit. "Wow, you look amazing."

Mary laughed at his comment, something he's been doing a lot. "Thanks. I'm going in like fifteen minutes. I'm assuming you don't want to come."

"Well…what is it going to be about?"

"Well I'd like you to come, because we're discussing music. We're also going to be talking about decorations, flowers, and accessories. And I'll make you leave for the accessory part."

"I'll come. Let me get showered and I'll throw something on."

"Hello. How are you?" Claudia kindly greeted, leading them into a different room then last time. This room was painted pink, with a large desk in the middle and four chairs in front on the desk and one behind it. The room had many decorations and a few pictures of Claudia and he family. On the desk were many papers, a few notebooks, loads of pens and pencils, a few picture frames, and an accordion folder.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, and is this your fiancée?" She questioned, forming a larger smile.

"Yes, this is Joey. The one I've been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Claudia stuck her hand out, as a polite gesture.

"Nice to meet you too." He stuck his hand out as well and shook hands with her.

"Ok, you two can have a seat and we'll start with music."

"Ok, well I like the song, _I love you, _by Celine Dion. That's the song that I made you listen to yesterday." Mary reminded, after sitting down in the soft and comfortable chair.

"Oh yeah! I really like song for our first song."

They talked some more about music, before moving on to decorations, flowers and accessories. She found a few pairs of shoes and purses, but wanted to come back with everyone else to choose. They were also going to pick out bride's maid dresses.

* * *

**Next Day**

They once again entered the wedding place and were once again greeted by Claudia, this time they were led into a different room. This room was the other two rooms combined. The shoes and bags Mary chose and the bride's maid dresses/ mother of the bride (in this case the groom) dresses she picked out, were in the room.

Mary pulled the first pair of shoes forward and slid them on her feet. The white shoe was a sling back, with a buckle on the strap and a five and a half-inch heel. On the open toe was a little bow. "I really like those ones."

"Me too." Her five-year-old cousin, Meredith agreed.

"Those look beautiful sweetie and I don't even know what the dress looks like." Her Aunt Samantha complimented.

"Ok, well let me try on the second pair." Mary pulled the second box forward and slid on a pure white closed four inch heel. The third shoe was four-inch heel sandal, with an ankle strap. The sandal was white, as well and had three straps going across the top of her foot. "So which was your favorite."

"The first." Everyone said in unison as if it was rehearsed for weeks.

"Wow, ok. You guys think alike." Mary laughed. "Ok, well let me show you the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dresses."

The first dress was an aqua blue knee length dress, with a white floral pattern and spaghetti straps. The second dress was a long elegant satin blue dress, with a deep v-neck and a glistening brooch. There was gather fabric at the waist and it was sleeveless. The third dress was a light pink dress that went a little bit past the knees. It was strapless and at the empire line was a light purple sash that dropped down, with a pink flower on the left side. The fourth dress was coral with a brown waistband. The strapless dress was knee length and had a bubbled hem. "Like?"

The bridesmaid's nodded their heads and after trying on they decided they'd wear dress number three and Evie (Joey's Mom) would wear dress number two.

Mary then started to show the Flower girl dresses. Meredith soon decided on the same colored dress as the bridesmaid dresses. The dress was tea length and had a boat-neck, with a skirt overlay and a pleated waistband and the same flower as the bridesmaid dresses.

After a few weeks everything was planned, fitted, and ready for the wedding. It was now a matter of waiting.

_I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy. I'm back to updating though. The next chapter is the last chapter, but I'm doing a sequel! Also to my winners, I'm working on reading, so give me some time. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_

_P.S. I'd like to thank my reviewers; you're the best! And I will be posting the dresses/ shoes on my page. _


	17. Chapter 17 I've Had The Time Of My Life

Chapter 17 I've Had The Time Of My Life The Wedding

Mary silently and slowly got out of the bed. She glanced at Joey who was still sleeping. She tiptoed around the boxes, trying not to wake Joey up. They had moved into a new house a week ago. She continued to silently walk into the bathroom.

She soon came back in the room and found Joey awake. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Joey nodded and smiled as he deeply stared into Mary's deep blue eyes. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later and Mary heard the water go on. Mary threw on a gray v-neck dress, with two big red flowers on the right side. She quickly blow-dried her hair, before putting on a 'touch' of makeup. She grabbed her purse and made sure everything was in it. Joey sneaked up from behind and left a trail of kisses on Mary's neck. "Were not suppose to be kissing right now. You're ruining the tradition!"

"Sorry." Joey sarcastically said, adding a chuckle. He pulled away from Mary's waist and opened a drawer full of shirts.

Mary slid her red wedges on and grabbed her bag. She then kissed Tommy goodbye and walked downstairs. She left the house and got into her car.

She soon arrived at the wedding place and walked inside to find Tami already waiting there. Claudia greeted her the second she walked and led them to the hair salon part of the place.

Pretty soon the women in the wedding party arrived. They all sat down in one of the swivel chairs and relaxed as their hair got twirled and gently pulled on. All the bridesmaids got their hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, with a string of flowers pulled through it. The flower girl (Meredith- Mary's cousin) had her brownish reddish hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, as well. They then put on a little tiara, with silver beading. The mother of the (groom) bride (Evie) had her hair also curled. They then pulled her hair into a bun leaving a few thin pieces hanging in the front. Samantha (Meredith's mom- Mary's aunt) had her hair curled, but left down. Mary had her hair curled, before being pulled into a bun. The hairstylist then looped the curls. "We'll put the tiara and veil on after the dress."

After the makeup, they went into a room, where all there dresses, shoes, and accessories were. The bridesmaids got dressed first and then the flower girl. Samantha got dressed, in a beautiful, strapless black dress that was a little bit above knee length. The bottom of the dress 'poofed' out and resembled a pick-up skirt. A pair of strappy silver sandals, with a four-inch heel, went along with the dress.

Mary was the last to get dressed. She carefully pulled the dress up, not touching her hair or makeup. She had Claudia zip the dress and she then slid her shoes on. She looked gorgeous. There was no way to describe how amazing she looked. Everyone just stared at her.

Pretty soon everyone pulled their cameras out. They might as well take pictures to kill the time. They only had an hour, but they had to keep Mary distracted from her fears.

The hour went quick and before they knew it, they were loading into the limo. Mary's head filled with thoughts. _What if I sneeze? What if I trip? What if I get sick? What if Joey says I don't? _"What if Joey says I don't?"

"What?!" Everyone said in unison as if they rehearsed it for months.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Why would you even think that? Are you insane?" Tami tried to lecture, but just yelled instead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be! Your life is going to be wonderful now!" Tami leaned over and hugged Mary for comfort.

"I know."

They soon arrived at Los Angeles beach. They anxiously waited in the ponderous tent. "Ok, just to make it clear. You are walking on the aisle. It's a little turquoise carpet thing. It is on the grass and the beach is ahead. We're facing the beach. So you're going to walk to the 'fake' alter and take a seat in the front row. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, getting impatient. Before they knew it the music started to play and Meredith was starting to leave the tent. She studied the beautiful scene. Everyone was dressed formal, sitting on white chairs with beautiful turquoise bows. The altar had a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She walked down to the end of the aisle and sat in the first row. Next came the bridesmaids. Brit leaded, following Bree. Tami finished them off. Louie, the ring boy (Son of Sara and Mike- Joey's aunt and Uncle.) was next. He held onto the turquoise pillow, with two beautiful rings. He got down to the end of the aisle and stood next to Dustin, the best man. Then the music suddenly changed. You could hear the volume of the trumpets increase, as Mary stepped out of the tent. Everyone stood up and watched as she meticulously took each step. Joey's eyes widened and he couldn't help, but smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Everyone continued to watch as she stepped onto the altar. The priest talked and talked, loosing the children's attention. Finally the part that everyone was waiting for came.

"Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Mary Santiago our life together begins. And I for one can't wait." Joey words sunk into Mary's heart, where they would stay forever. Louie stepped forward and Joey placed the wedding band on Mary's finger.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Joey, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to be with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Mary slid the ring onto his finger and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Joey pulled Mary closer and pressed his lips against Mary. Everyone smiled and awed. As they pulled apart, an applaud met their ears. 'I'm Walking On Sunshine' played. Mary took Joey's hand and together as a married couple, they walked down the aisle.

Party

"Ok everyone it's now the moment you've been waiting for. Put your hands together for, Mary and Joey Parker!"

The music blasted through the place, making it more dramatic. Everyone clapped their hands above their heads to the beat of "Celebration". The kids were all amazed by the big 'poof' that was followed by, am elevator rising from the floor. The elevator soon opened revealing, Joey and Mary. They walked out together and down the aisle of the place. "Ok it's time for the first dance."

Joey and Mary stood center stage close together. The music soon started. They followed the melody, step by step, beat by beat. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled. This was the beginning of their life.

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine_

_They both shared a kiss together._

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

Mary let her warm tears fall from her face.

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time._

Joey let his tears fall as well.

_  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

Joey lifted Mary up and spun her around, before letting her slowly slip to the ground with her dress surrounding her.

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time_

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

_I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time_

_I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby_

The music ended and everyone clapped. Mary and Joey shared another kiss and hugged each other closely. "Ok everyone. Thank you for coming to our wedding. We'd like to take this time, to have mother and daughter dance, but since my Mom and Dad are gone, I'd only like to share this dance with someone special. The song is I memory of my Mother and I wish she could be here tonight, but I know she's watching me and is proud of me. She has been here for me my whole life and I know if she knew what was going on recently, she would offer me a home. Aunt Samantha?"

Samantha stepped up and hugged her niece. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." The music soon played.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My Mother would lift me high  
And dance with my Father and me and then_

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs she would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
_Another walk, another dance with her  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my mother again_

Ooh, ooh

When I and my father would disagree  
To get my way I would run from him to her  
she'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my Dad said

Later that night when I was asleep  
she left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that she  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with her  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my mother  
again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear him, Dad cryin for her  
I pray for himr even more than me  
I pray for him even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only women he loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, he's dyin to dance with my mother again  


The music had come to an end, resulting in applaud. Mary wiped her tears away, as well as, her aunt. She may have not seen her aunt in a while but they were still in a close relationship together. "Ok we'd now like to have the Mother and Son dance."

Joey's Mother stood up and walked center stage with him. They hugged each other, remembering all the fun times they had together.

_She`ll change a dirty diaper,  
wipe a runny nose  
Get a two day purple Kool-Aid  
stain right out of your clothes  
And she'll put her last spare dollar under your pillow,  
when you lose a tooth  
She'll bust down your door,  
and drag you out of bed  
Make you sit right next to her in church,  
wearing your Sunday best  
And when she bows her head to pray,  
you can bet she's saying one for you  
That's what mamas do  
_

_They raise you,_  
_ground you Build their whole world around you  
With no care for the hell they'll go through  
That's what mamas do_

_  
She'll keep up with all your girlfriends,  
scare off the ones she hates  
She'll get a new grey hair and a wrinkle to spare  
every time you come home late  
And when you leave to chase that dream,  
she's gonna cry when she walks by your empty room  
She'll call and sing you happy birthday,  
when everybody else forgets On your wedding day,  
she'll joke and say,  
"Hey, where are my grandkids?" Oh,  
and when she finally gets 'em  
she'll spoil 'em rotten the way her mama did with you  
That's what mamas do_

_  
They raise you,  
ground you  
Build their whole world around you  
And they'll carry the weight of your world too  
That's what mamas do_

_  
But she'll get old and fragile,  
and the end will come too soon  
And she'll let go and you'll hold on,  
the way all children do And you'll miss her,  
mourn her Leave pretty flowers for her  
And you'll cry like the baby she knew  
And she'll hear you,  
guide you And pray the light finds you  
She'll never stop watching over you  
Oh, until you're up there, too _

"Ok everyone, we'd like to have every couple up here, to have a special dance." All the couples came to the dance floor and stood close to each other.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Alright if we could have everyone to the dance floor!" The D.J yelled out just before "Grease," started playing. Everyone stood up and headed to the dance floor. Joey and Mary held hands and together went around to greet everyone. All the kids got in a circle and danced together. "Grease Lightening," soon played.

They rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. Everyone got excited as "Summer Nights," met with their ears, followed by "We Go Together". The crowd really went wild when "You're The One That I want," played.

That was the last song before they ate dinner. Everyone sat at their specific tables. Table one was Mary and Joe. Table two was the wedding party and Louie's and Meredith's parents. Table three was Joey's cousins and their husbands. Table four was Mary's cousins and their husbands. Table five was Joey's aunts and uncles. Table six was Mary's aunts and uncles. Table seven was Mary's Mothers aunt and uncles, known as, 'the old people'. There was a buffet of assorted food items. Table by table went up, to prevent chaos.

When everyone finished eating the D.J called everyone up to the dance floor for the 'Congo Line'. Mary led the way with Joey right behind her. Everyone eventually joined on and they walked through the place six times until the music ended.

The original, traditional songs all played and everyone danced to them.

"Ok everyone. It's time for the bouquet toss. All the females who are not married can come to the middle of the dance floor." Mary soon announced as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," played. Most of the women gathered up in the middle, while all the men sat down with the married women. Mary through her beautiful bouquet in the air, only to fall into Tami's hands.

"Oh my gosh! I'm getting married next!"

Joey came over to Mary, who now was sitting on a chair. He lifted up her dress and pulled off the garter. All the unmarried men came to the dance floor. Joey through it in the air and it soon landed into Dustin's arms. Everyone laughed and his face became red. "What's with this? Both of them got it."

Mary laughed again. "Ok everyone, it's time for cake and dessert!"

Mary and Joey headed over to the cake, while everyone else went to their tables. "Build Me up A Buttercup," played as they stuck the knife in the cake. Everyone soon got cake and dessert.

Once they were done, the last song played, 'I've had The Time of My Life'. "Wait! Before we start the song, we'd like to have the bride and groom come up to sing it."

Mary looked at Joey and laughed, knowing it was his request. The got on the stage and took the microphones. He music started and so did they.

Joey- Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Mary- 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Joey- I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Mary-We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Joey- just remember

Mary- You're the one thing

Joey- I can't get enough of

Mary- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Mary- With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Joey- So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Mary- Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say: "Stay with me tonight."

Joey- Just remember  
You're the one thing

Mary- I can't get enough of

Joey- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

By now they both broke into a dance. Spinning each other around, doing lifts and flips.

Joey-Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

Mary- Never Felt this way

Joey- Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

They shared one more kiss, before the night had ended.

Hope you enjoyed. Unfortunately this was the last chapter. Fortunately the sequel will be up shortly. I have a feeling many of you are going to like it. I will post a note on this story for when I post the sequel. I'd like to thank my reviewers! I would absolutely love if everyone who read this story would review. Just put if it was good or if it was bad. That's all I care about. Just remember, the reviews are what get me going. REVIEW! Love BellaRose55 


	18. Note

My Sequel is up! It's called Surprise!

BellaRose55


	19. Important!

_I'm just wondering, where all my readers are. I've had my sequel up for a while now, and not many people are reading it. It's called Surprise! And will have to do a lot with Shattered. I already have some new reader, but I miss my original readers. The beginning does start off different, but by the next chapter, it relates back to the Shattered and will for most of the story. Please read and review! (Even if it's advice or criticism! Let me know what you think!)  
BellaRose55_


End file.
